Good Bye
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Adakah ucapan selamat tinggal dari orang yang terluka akibat kehilangan?


**Disclaimer : ah, saya kena amnesia, ngga tau punya siapa. Apa mungkin punya saya?? *digebuk massa***

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki lagi, IchiRuki lagi.**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Aku berjalan di jalan yang basah, kakiku menginjak genangan air yang keruh, tatapanku memandang kedepan namun kosong. Karena ketika dia menghilang, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulihat. Hampa dan hancur, itulah diriku.

"Nona, kau mau mampir??" tanya sebuah suara.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, kemudian yang terpeta pada mataku adalah seorang gadis mungil berambut dicepol yang berdiri didepan took bunga 'HINAMORI' sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa kata-kata, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Gadis itu pun mengajakku memasuki toko itu, sebuah ruangan hangat yang dipenuhi aneka macam bunga.

"Anda ingin membeli bunga apa nona??" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin, aku membuka mulutku dan berbicara, "Bunga krisan dan bunga matahari."

Gadis tadi langsung meninggalkanku demi mengambil bunga yang telah kusebutkan. "Dibuat buket atau tidak??" dia bertanya lagi. Dan akupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Namamu siapa??" giliranku bertanya.

"Hmm?? Hinamori Momo," jawabnya sambil membuat buket bungaku. "Kalau anda??"

"Kurosaki Rukia," jawabku.

Aku sempat mendengar gadis itu terkesiap pelan sebelum berkata, "Ini bunga anda," sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga krisan yang dipadu bunga matahari dengan terburu-buru, buket yang cantik. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung."

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang logam yang langsung kuletakkan di meja kasir. "Terima kasih kembali," kataku sambil beranjak keluar dari toko hangat itu menuju dunia yang dingin.

Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu toko, aku berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro, salah seorang kenalanku atau tepatnya kenalan suamiku.

"Kurosaki??"

"Hitsugaya," gumamku.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini, ada sesuatu yang lupa kuberikan padamu," kata Hitsugaya, tangannya mengulurkan sebuah surat beramplop ungu dengan ornament bergambar kelinci. Aku merasa ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Tabahlah!!" bisik Hitsugaya kemudian memasuki took dibelakangku.

Aku menyimpan surat tadi dengan hati-hati dan melanjutkan langkahku. Ketika tempat demi tempat kulewati, satu demi satu kenangan pun menyerobot pikiranku, memberiku sejuta rasa sakit dan rasa gembira secara bersamaan. Tapi perasaan yang enurutku paling kuat adalah keputusasaan.

Akhirnya aku sampai disebuah taman, dan duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap danau. Aku menengadah menatap langit demi menghilangkan gundahku. Namun, langit itu sama gundahnya denganku, langitnya mendung.

Saat itu juga, perasaanku kembali hancur, tangisku meledak, bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Kebetulan yang ironis.

Ketika orang-orang berlarian untu mencari tempat berteduh, aku tetap ditempatku sambil menangis, membiarkan air hujan mengguyur tubuh dan sakitku.

Aku mengeluarkan surat yang Hitsugaya berikan padaku, dengan hati-hati kubuka amplop ungunya. Aku tak perlu takut tintanya luntur atau kertasnya rusak, si penulis sudah sengaja membuat surat ini tahan terhadap air. Akupun membaca tulisan yang sedikit itu dan yang sudah kukenal betul itu.

_**Dear Rukia**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?? Kurasa dengan sifatmu yang keras kepala itu kau pasti baik-baik saja**_

Aku tertawa kecil membacanya, mengingat kini aku sama sekali tidak 'baik-baik saja'.

_**Kabarku disini baik, walaupun aku sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan kakakmu itu.**_

_**Ah, bagaimana kabar Ichiru?? Dia baik?? Sehat?? Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik ya Rukia!!**_

Ichiru?? Ah, bodohnya aku sampai tak ingat tentang Ichiru, semoga dia baik-baik saja.

_**Untuk sementara aku memang tidak bisa pulang, tapi beberapa hari lagi pekerjaanku pasti selesai, dan kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi.**_

Dan ketika kau pulang kemarin, kau tak pernah pulang lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

_**Tolong jaga Ichiru untukku!!**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

Tak hanya meninggalkanku, tapi juga meninggalkan Ichiru. Aku membencimu Ichigo, sangat membencimu karena meninggalkan kami berdua.

"… tapi aku mencintaimu," ucapku lirih sambil memeluk erat surat terakhir darimu.

Dan dengan airmata yang masih terus mengalir, kuucapkan salam terakhir untukmu, "Aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal, jagalah kami berdua dari sana," sambil menengadah ke langit, tempat dimana kau berada sekarang.

~ SELESAI ~

Author;'s Note :

Huhu… ngga tega,, kasian Rukia.

Huhuhu… minta REVIEWnya *dilempar sandal*

Udahlah, maaf kalo cerita ini abal dan low quality, tapi saya udah berusaha buat yang terbaik dengan kemampuan saya yang pas-pasan ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


End file.
